


Noisy Neighbors

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic Character, Demisexal Character, F/M, Queerplatonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vaguely written fanfic about Sage banging a girl in her dorm room, who is his superior from... something, somewhere. Maybe it has to do with his team shadowing crime specialists? She's a student close to his age though, so its not terrible. Who is she, you ask? You decide, and fill in the blanks! If frustratingly hot tall dudes and squishy girls are ur jam, then read on. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a Sage/Reader thingy because I really am not a fan of writing/reading 1st or 2nd person fics? Critiques and thoughts on this style of writing are welcome, I'm really not that much of a writer. Still not good at this Ao3 thing either, whoops. :V

He licked his lips as he his hips brushed against hers, grasping firmly to her soft waist. Each motion urged a mild whine from her throat, as she tried her best not to be loud. Having sex on the couch directly by the door was not the brightest idea, seeing as it was the easiest possible way to have other students hear what they were doing... but the urges seemed to have overtaken them already, and it was a bit too late to change their minds.

  
He'd never been with a girl so... voluptuous before? Her curves amazingly full for her size while maintaining a tight curve of a waist. He pushed his cock languidly inside her, relishing each motion of his hips; he gritted his teeth, making a near inhuman growl as he truly savored the gravity of how it felt to him. She was decently heavy, not anything he couldn't handle- but he definitely felt the uniqueness of how thick she was, and it was so obvious with how delicious the weight felt coming down on him.

  
He sifted a breath between his teeth as he tried to focus, trying to even out his thrusting to be more consistent. It was such an easy thing to lose control of, and begin fucking his lover with reckless abandon- but he was much classier than that... most days. The rare few times he found himself being a little selfish with his pacing, at the end of the day, it was never as satisfying as the effort needed in bringing his partners to orgasm and making them satisfied.

  
He had to admit, his boss was pretty reserved. Even when she "opened up", she was still overcome with a lot of awkwardness interacting with people she wasn't so familiar around. But that's the style of introverts... but it was always a treat to be with her like this. He don't know how it happened, but he came to adore her somehow... their friendship was very candid, to the point where she made it clear she had... "needs." And he appreciated that kind of honesty from her, and was more than happy to indulge her when she needed it.

  
But over time he steadily found his attraction to her becoming more poignant; more acutely aware of little things that made him want her and every inch of her, eager to please her. He loved when she unraveled, trying to stifle what she really wanted to say (and how loudly she wanted to) but she was either too considerate, or too shy. Maybe both, if he knew better. But that didn't deter him from his style of play.

  
Sage normally was considerate too, but if it was for pleasing his boss, he just didn't give a shit. He wanted her full volume, all of her hair-tugging and legs wrapping as tightly around him as they could. He wanted her close to him, he wanted her grasp, and he wanted her labored breaths in his ear. He wanted her demure timbre ringing in his ears, her deep eyes piercing his, he wanted her, slick, and tight, and aching for him, like she always did and always was.

  
Shifting their position on the couch with her underneath him, his knuckles brightened from tautness as he gripped her thighs in his strong arms, pushing against her legs with his weight as he filled her with each stroke of his hips. She cried out with each thrust, but not at all from discomfort- she surprised him with her flexibility, and he did not mind pushing the limits of that trait if it meant that angling himself inside her a certain way or at a certain depth would make her scream. Which it definitely did.

  
Her voice went erratically pitchy, and she was embarrassed of her lack of control, covering her mouth with her palm. Her face was an open book though, and the pages read that the pleasure she was racked with was immesurable. A few coherent moans did slip from her mouth, such as: "Sage, please..."; "God, yes!"; "T-there?!"; and many more interjections he lost track of by the sheer number of them that she uttered. But he loved when the words started spilling out, because then he could have a conversation.

  
"Mmh, you like that?"; "So good..."; "That's it, talk to me~"; his sultry, low voice rumbling in her ears always drove her crazy. Something about sounds made her immensely sensitive... and definitely tighter. She strained higher with her voice, and he bit his bottom lip, so satisfied with the feeling around his dick as he seemed to tease her with his words. "Tell me what you really want," He moaned into her ear, thrusting deliberately slow.

  
"D-d-don't stop, please," her voice faltered, as the frustration of her seemingly distant orgasm was beginning to catch up with her.  
"I'm sorry?" He playfully asked, with a horrible, abrupt thrust to her sweet spot to go with it, causing her to shriek.  
"Don't tease me!" She begged in exasperation, more clearly and loudly, her nails nudging persuasively into his back, "Come on, please...!"  
"Well..." he pretended to muse, giving a lax push inside her, seeming to nudge against her sweet spot again, making her whine in agitation with pursed lips.  
"SAGE!" There was her boss voice... it rattled through him, as she clutched at the back of his hair, and her nails definitely scraped at his back a bit this time. He relished the sound of her mature authority, especially in how out of context it was considering the situation. God, he loved it...

  
He grinned darkly, with a low chuckle, giving her a knowing expression before plunging roughly inside her, as deep as he could manage without hurting her, coaxing a proper scream from her. To hell with people hearing... He committed to thrusting evenly, but passionately inside her, becoming noisier himself, but in a different way: His breathing became louder, and he didn't restrict the growls and grunts that came from his vocal cords. She gripped onto his back and his head for dear life as he fucked her exactly how she loved it, yelping with every graze to that weak point inside her.

  
He was beginning to feel like she had been tortured enough, but from previous experiences, he also knew that she was not easy to fuck into an orgasm. It was a bittersweet trait of hers, that insane endurance. Giving it to her perfectly with thrusts alone always brought her so close, but it was never the thing that sent her over the edge. But he knew exactly what was...

  
"God, so smooth..." He whispered into her ear, clutching onto her leg, and keeping her upper body tucked in his other arm as he thrusted in her faster and relentlessly at the sensitive well. His hips pounded rhytmically against hers, causing her eyes to widen.  
There it was...

  
"You're so fucking good... you know that? You always make this worth it, baby..." His grin only got wider as he could feel her tighten the most as he murmured his sweet, sweet vocal reinforcements. He tightened his grip on her plush thigh, hastening his pace, she was so close, she just needed one more push...

  
In a deep tone, he commanded her: "Come for me."

  
Which was enough to seal the deal as the last, ragged moan left her just as her orgasm did. He felt it, and it was enough to drag him along with her. The evidence being the thick fluid that they both could feel between them as Sage rode out the last few thrusts, leaving her body twitching as it had nothing left to give. Her arms loosened around him, and her back relaxed as she tried to regain a normal pace of breathing. He brushed the hair out of the way of her sweaty forehead as he planted a small kiss there, and then to her cheek and on her soft, parched lips.

  
He gave half his effort into a chuckle as he also tried to breathe normally again, and she seemed to repay his gestures with small pecks to his face as well. He slid himself from her, causing an anguished mewl, and a small clutching grip at his broad shoulders.

  
"My neighbors probably hate us by now," She mumbles, her face still flushed a deep red.  
"Worth it." Sage smiles at her, "Although, if they want a go, they're more than free to ask me."  
"You say that as if they won't be mad at you for all the noise you caused?" She joked.  
"Well if they are, they won't be," He winked at her facetiously. She swatted his chest with the back of her wrist, causing him to laugh heartily.


End file.
